Les preuves sont là
by Magiquement
Summary: Hermione rentre pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard en compagnie de Harry et Ron. Lors du discours de bienvenue une grande nouvelle est annoncée... Le professeur Remus Lupin a accepté d'enseigner de nouveau... Au plus grand plaisir du Trio d'Or, mais plus particulièrement d'une sorcière ... Là où se cache l'aventure, on trouve l'amour. Les preuves sont là.


Le Poudlard Express siffla deux fois et quitta le quai de la gare pour traverser toute l'écosse. Hermione était arrivée pour la toute première fois, en retard à la gare. Elle n'avait pas réussis à trouver Harry et Ron sur la voix 9 ¾, peut-être étaient ils déjà monté dans le train. Elle se dépecha de monter et se mit à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis dans tout le train.

\- Hermione ! On est là!

\- Harry! Ron! Qu'est ce que je suis contente de vous voir! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, comme on t'a dit dans nos lettres, je suis vraiment content de rentrer à Poudlard! Commenta Harry enthousiaste!

\- Moi aussi! S'exclama Ron.

Durant l'été les Harry et Ron avaient énormément correspondu avec Hermione. Cet été là, Harry n'était pas retourné chez les Dursley, il habitait maintenant chez les Weasley au Terrier. Malheureusement, pour la jeune sorcière, ses parents lui avaient organisé de magnifiques vacances et elle n'avait pas pu les rejoindre durant le mois d'août.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard après quelques heures de trajet qui avaient été bien mouvementées: Ron et Harry avait dévoré la moitié du cadi de friandise et ils avaient faillis en être malade.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, tous les anciens élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective. Le plafond représentait comme toujours, un ciel étoilé. Comme chaque début d'année, après la répartition des premières années (qui avait l'aire d'être des petits enfants), le professeur Dumbledore fit son discours. Il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant le parloir:

\- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette année, je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous endormir. C'est pourquoi je commence par une bonne nouvelle. Le professeur Lupin a accepté de reprendre ses cours en tant que professeur de Défence contre les forces du mal.

Rémus Lupin se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina chastement tout comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Il se fit applaudir par toutes les maisons (sauf Serpentard bien entendu) et par tous les professeurs.

\- Bien, il n'y a pas d'autre changement à noter chez le reste des professeurs. Que le banquet commence.

Dès que Dumbledore prononça cette phrase, une multitude de plats apparurent sur toutes les tables de la Grande Salle, pour le bonheur de Ron qui avait déjà commencé à se servir.

\- Je ne savais pas que Lupin revenait, Sirius ne m'en a pas parlé!

-Peut-être a-t-il voulu faire une surprise … Proposa Ron.

\- Ou simplement se faire discret, ajouta Hermione perplexe…

L'ordre du Phénix se faisait discret depuis quelques temps. Lors de leur séjour au Terrier, Harry et Ron n'avait pas pu assister aux réunions de L'Ordre. Cela avait provoqué de nombreux débats et soupçons chez les trois jeunes sorciers.

Le repas se déroula sans encombres. Chaque élève se racontait leur vacances et débattait sur les résultats des différents équipes de Quidditch.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle commune.

\- Mince, j'ai oublié de parler au professeur Macgonagall concernant mes options. Je dois y aller, à plus tard.

-Fais attention à l'heure, Mione, la prévint Harry.

La jeune fille laissa Ron et Harry dans la salle commune et retourna sur ses pas en direction de la salle des professeurs. Une chaleur agréable se diffusait dans tout le château bien que le vent fraise faisait déjà ressentir. Avant même d'avoir pu atteindre sa destination une voie l'arrêta.

\- Bonsoir Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers cette voix douce et familière.

-Professeur Lupin! Bonsoir. Félicitations, nous ne savions pas que vous aviez accepté d'être -de nouveau- professeur.

Rémus Lupin, vêtu de modestes habits sourit simplement et remercia la jeune sorcière.

-Merci beaucoup. C'est un choix que j'ai fais plutôt … Rapidement. La vie au Square Grimmaurd me paraissait … Plate et ennuyante. Je suis content d'être revenu. Même si je sais, que ce ne sera pas particulièrement… Evident. Mais, que faisais tu ici ?

-Je venais voir le professeur Maconagall, mais ce n'est rien, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune … Il se fait tard...

\- Tu as raison, je vais te raccompagner. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes sur Rusard, ou même Rogue…

Le professeur Lupin grimaça légèrement et accompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa salle commune, devant le portrait, il parut nostalgique.

-C'est dingue le nombre de tours que nous avons pu faire à cette grosse dame … Bien, bonsoir Hermione.

-Bonsoir Professeur, merci de m'avoir racompagnée.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Sur ces mots, le professeur Lupin inclina la tête et repartit vers ses appartements.


End file.
